Stillbend
Stillbend is a capital city within the realm. City Description Stillbend is a city in the realm, and is also the home of the King, Uriel III, as well as SWAGGER Inc. The city is currently split into ten districts, with a few districts that reside outside the city walls: Abadar's Promenade: This district is located on the east side of the city, with a very small portion of it extending beyond the city. A small wall also branches from the main wall and runs along the district's south side, separating it from the Temple District. The Promenade is the largest district within Stillbend, and is home to many businessmen and traders. Gilmore's Glorious Goods is located within this district, and Greyskull Keep is located just outside the outer wall, a little ways away. Cloudtop District: Shown to be within the center of the city, this district is surrounded by another wall due to the sovereign's palace being here. It is also where the High Council convenes to discuss various issues within Stillbend and all of the Realm. The Ivory Tower is also located here. Cloudtop is home to the rich, the noble, and anybody with influence. Central District: Located on the southwest side of the city next to the Cloudtop District. It appears that a smaller wall cuts through the district. Temple District: Found on the southeastern side of the city, this area probably acts as a religious center and is probably where the temple that Pike visits is found. Since the High Council has a Paladin of Bahamut as one of its members, it is possible that the dominant religion in the city is to Bahamut. A smaller wall branches from the main wall and borders the northeastern side of the district separating it from the Abadar's Promenade. Military District: Found on the north side of the city, this section probably specializes in weapons and arms and likely houses many families of those who belong to the Sovereign military. Upper Slums: One of the few districts outside the city walls, it is to the northwest. Lower Slums: Another district outside the city walls, it is located to the south Port of Stillbend: As the name implies, this appears to be the only port located within Stillbend. It is toward the southwest part of the city, with a small wall running down its southern side. Graveyard District: Found to the west of Stillbend. Because of the name, this area of the city probably has many catacombs and deals with the dead. The Diamond Nest Tavern is in this district. Shoreline Farms: Located outside the city, the shoreline farms are the only district besides the Port district to border water. It is located towards the west/northwest. This section of the city likely provides the majority of the produce that is consumed by the regular population. A network of tunnels exists under the city. The Clasp, a thieves' guild, has a subterranean base beneath the city. They use the tunnels to covertly get around, and know of several hidden entrances up to the surface. At least a part of the city is built on top of the ruins of an old, forgotten civilization. Notable People As the seat of power for the Realm, many notable individuals live in and pass through Stillbend. Ruling Family * King Uriel III: Human; leader of Stillbend; ruler of the Realm; head of the High Council. * Queen Salda: Human; wife of Uriel. * Princess Aruala: Human; daughter of King Uriel and Queen Salda High Council * Lady Kima: Halfling Warrior of Bahamut; Master of Law. * Lady Allura: Famous human adventurer; friend of SWAGGER. * General Kreig: Master of Defense. * Fendral Vas * Lord Kuodo: Deceased * Lord Daxio: Elf; responsible for the construction of SWAGGER's Greyskull Keep; Master of Trade; * Sir Gregory Fince: Human; Master of Secrets. Administrators and Scholars of the Alabaster Lyceum * Headmaster Thermind Adalym: Runs the Lyceum. * Gatekeeper Xanthus: Elf; keeper of the Alabaster Lyceum. Merchants * Gilmore: Owner of Gilmore's Glorious Goods and sponsor of SWAGGER Inc. * Karen: Dwarven blacksmith, specializing in armor. Temple District * Father Tristan: Head cleric of the Temple of Sarenrae; Notable Locations * The Palace: The King's home and meeting place for the Council. * Gilmore's Glorious Goods: General store owned by Gilmore. * Greyskull Keep: SWAGGER's base. * Ivory Tower: Lady Allura's home. * Victor's Hut: Victor's home and business. * The Alabaster Lyceum: Research facility for magical and religious artifacts. * Temple of Sarenrae: Main religious temple